1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices into which electronic devices and their charging cords can be plugged, and more particularly relates to a power supply and cord management device which support the electronic devices during charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very common for people to carry or use a mobile telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal listening device (e.g., the iPod brand MP3 player) and other electronic devices. Such devices have batteries that, after a certain period of use, need to be connected to electrical power for charging. Typically, a person with such devices plugs them in at a central location, such as a bedside or kitchen countertop, for charging in the evening when he or she returns home for the day. The devices are then fully charged when they are needed.
Because people carry so many such devices, it is common for the cords used to charge the devices to become entangled in the central location, or at least to become an unorganized and unsightly collection of wires and connected transformers. For an organized person, such a situation is unacceptable. However, the common alternative of repeatedly organizing the cords after use is a time-consuming task.
Therefore, the need exists for a device upon which one or more electronic devices can rest while charging, and with which a person can gain some organization over the collection of cords.